


Ethan and Lena speaking to Lila Wate

by Hulk223



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: After the events of the books, Ethan and Lena go to visit Lila's grave and tell her about what's happened.
Relationships: Lena Duchannes/Ethan Wate





	Ethan and Lena speaking to Lila Wate

As the black hearse drove down the roads of Gatlin, Ethan Wate felt nervous about what he had to say to his mother's grave as he and Lena were stopping by the cemetery to let her know about what was happening in their lives. As he drove, Lena squeezed her boyfriend's leg as she could see the thoughts on his face, which were of curiosity and fear at some unknown response from his mother. 

Stopping at a traffic light, Lena asked with intrigue in her voice, " you ok, Ethan, you seem that you are worried about something?" while in her mind relaying to Ethan, " You think she'll treat you coldly or something if you saw her again?". Ethan sighed and ran his finger through his hair as he kept his eyes on the light while tapping the wheel tensely. 

With the light going green, Ethan drove out to the road and said in response to his girlfriend, " I don't know honestly, I think it's just that I don't want to feel that I disappointed her in some way, you know?" before Kelting to Lena. Lena closed her eyes and listened to her boyfriend's voice in her head " I don't want to think that way, L, I guess it's just that now I've been dead and brought back to you, I have a lot to tell her." 

Lena smiled in understanding and kissed his cheek as they were soon at the graveyard before standing up and stretching her leg as Ethan stood up as well, and they began to walk over to the line of graves where Lila's grave was. While they walked around, Lena asked Ethan, " how did it feel to know that when my bitch of a mother killed you, your soul split?."

Ethan then turned to look at his significant other before thinking about it for a moment, his memory forming the image of standing on top of the water tower and seeing the other half of his soul who looked like bim, but a bit creepier. He remembered not thinking of anything else but Lena and then tackling his split soul half as it tried to fight him off until they both fell to the ground, with Ethan waking up with his mother next to him. 

Clearing his throat Ethan turned to Lena and said: "I honestly feel that something like that now would not shock me, but when I think about it, I feel that I should have been more prepared for that or at least being ready to fight back, you know?" to which Lena frowned at and kissed Ethan's cheek. 

She then said back to him, "You didn't know that would happen, and even if you did, you couldn't beat her anyway, not to be insulting or anything, but my mother was too strong." which Ethan then relayed. " yeah, I can understand that now." Gripping Lena's hand, he then replied, "yeah, I know I'm ok with that now," and so they were soon standing in front of the grave. 

Gathering his thoughts on what to say to it, Ethan looked at the gravestone for a moment before saying, " Hey mom, I'm here with Lena and wanted to let you know how things are." with a sad smile on his face which Lena saw and frowned at as she kissed his cheek and rubbed his hand.

Ethan then continued to say, " I've been with Lena for a while now, I'm pretty much happier than I've been in a while, I hope that you approve of her." with a bit of nervousness coming into his tone. Lena could hear his voice turning a bit worrying as she thought to herself, " I know she does." with a smile. 

Ethan then went on to tell Lila: "Link is doing well, and Marion is fine too, overall we're all ok, and the threats of Abraham, Sarafine, and Angelus are defeated, so I think we should be fine." After rubbing his hair for a moment, Ethan finished up his conversation with " Amma may be gone, but we will never forget her. I hope she is spending lots of time with you, and I love you both." before he then turned to Lena and asked his girlfriend, "do you want to say your part now?". 

Lena smiled and kissed Ethan's cheek before stepping forward to the stone. As she thought about what to say, she remembered what Ethan had told her a few days ago at Ravenwood while in her room. Ethan had looked at her face and said softly, " My mom was kind and loving yet fierce and willing to stay with Macon even though she didn't have any supernatural abilities. I know she would love you if she met you." 

So Lena cleared her throat and said, " Hi Mrs. Wate, it's Lena, and I just wanted to say that I'm glad I got to meet your son, and I hope we don't have to face any more threats or people wanting to hurt us." Ethan smiled at her while he listened to his girlfriend speak, Then for one moment, he saw himself in a tux plus Lena in a dress as they were about to kiss while surrounded by their loved ones.

Lena saw him look a bit glazed for a little while, so she went on to say, "I now know that you might have wanted to be with my uncle, and I hope he knows you miss him, but I think that Ethan and I would have met in some way or another." Ethan stepped up to her side and wrapped his arm around her while she snuggled into his side. 

Lena said in further conversation, "I also want you to know that when we are married, that you and Uncle Macon will be together through the family, so in a way, you'll be with him." This thought made Ethan smile softly as he could see his mother smiling at the chance to be connected to Macon once more, even if it's in a familial way, and by the smile on Lena's face, she could have read his thought too. 

Lena closed her eyes and took a breath before finishing up the conversation with, " I want you to know, Lila, that your son is safe, happy, healthy, and loved. I also hope that you and Amma are talking about us and watching us from the afterlife, so whenever we can, Ethan and I will come back to visit." 

So as they left the gravestone, Ethan asked Lena, " What do you think Amma and Mom are talking about up there?" with a raised eyebrow. Lena smiled at this and said, " Probably how you and I are a sweet yet unlikely couple." while they walked back to the car. Then as they were about to get in, Ethan kissed Lena and said through their bond, " I love you, Lena." with Lena kissing him too and responding, " I love you too, Ethan."


End file.
